Bonnie Pecan
Owner of a Pecan Pie company. Early Life The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 46 She comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley (Podcast) Episode 11 The Salon Wars She is about to get her done by Daisy at the hairdressers when she gets coerced to go into Melissa Christine's new multi story salon and she decides for her to do her hair. Bonnie gets the shock of her life when she sees Melissa reading the manual into how to do hair and she ended up getting Bonnie's hair on fire taking all her hair away. Fuming she leads everyone else who was tricked into the salon to go back to Daisy hairdresser's and beg forgiveness. Bonnie tells the story how she was taken by the way Melissa says client and went into her salon and wants Daisy to do her and everyone else hair. Daisy says she can't do Bonnie's hair as their is none but can do everyone elses. Episode 15 Book Hunters She is hanging at the hairdressers with Daisy getting her hair done as she now has enough hair when Daniel Carver comes to tell them of his quest to find a new rare book Chapters by Anna Bice which both Daisy and Bonnie believe is quite a rather controversial writer. Casper Mera also turns up to see them as he is left out of work by Jude Regard for once in his life early and hears about this and suggests for Daniel to put up a reward for it. Daniel decides to do so for the finding a copy of the book to add to his rare book collection which will be £25, 000 and he puts posters up in town so that there can be someone who can help him out. It turns out all copies of the book were destroyed on Anna's words as she found the book to boring but this was not revealed before Casper tried to get the police to track down the book and Melissa Christine going to Anna Bice's house to try and do her hair and find the book and causing Anna's hair to catch on fire and her house to burn down! Daniel soon reveals at the hair dresser he is after another book for his collection. Episode 18 2020 Vision She is among those at the 2020 Vision town hall meeting looking at how to improve the town in the following year as it was taken place between New Years Eve and News Years Day. Bonnie request that something be done about the car parking church as those who need to use can't as there are those who aren't supposed to be there using it. Katie Landscape believes Bonnie is out of touch as she feels their are real issues in the world needing addressing like ending wars. James Dontos says such a matter is more appropriate for Kevin Davis the pastor to deal with than with him.